Typically, an inflatable restraint deploys rearwardly in a vehicle toward a passenger or occupant of the vehicle. The inflatable restraint, such as an airbag, may be located behind an instrument panel area, such as a dashboard. An inflatable restraint module may include an inflatable restraint canister that includes the inflatable restraint and an inflatable restraint chute. The dashboard may include an inflatable restraint door that is formed in the dashboard. Proper deployment of the inflatable restraint is necessary for the safety of the occupants of the vehicle. However, the inflatable restraint module and/or instrument panel may undergo mechanical failure or misalignment, such as a displacement of the dashboard, during the deployment of the inflatable restraint, thereby resulting in improper deployment of the inflatable restraint.
Thus, a need exists for an improved inflatable restraint module that minimizes mechanical failure of the inflatable restraint module and/or instrument panel and maintains proper alignment of the inflatable restraint during deployment of the inflatable restraint.